1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information presentation apparatus and an information presentation method, which analyze spatial stereotactic information of a target object in the real world and/or a predefined marker, and output predetermined related information on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the information presentation apparatuses which present predetermined related information with respect to a target object in the real world and/or a predefined marker, bar-code readers have been extremely well known.
Among those, there is disclosed an apparatus which presents information by utilizing spatial information of a target object and/or a predefined marker in U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,182. The apparatus reads a two-dimensional code printed on a business card by a camera, and analyzes a bar-coded ID thereof by a program in a computer. Then, image data of a facial photograph of a person corresponding to the analyzed ID is read out of an image database, and the image data is displayed so as to be next to the two-dimensional code on the above-described image of the business card which has been captured by the camera and displayed on a computer display. In this way, a display is carried out as if the facial photograph is next to the two-dimensional code on the business card.